Prisoner 359070 Is Missing
by Lingua Dii
Summary: Follow-up to "A Simple Story". Less romance and more storytelling. Still KennyxKyle. Rated T for language. This story has been rewritten with a different writing style.
1. Signs

So, second story. I hope you guys like it. The story's title is a homage to "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien". Once again, Kenny's PoV.

**NOTE: This entire story has been rewritten with a new writing style. Although the plot is the same, there are a few new additions to it.**

* * *

><p>Kenny was finally back together with Kyle. He could feel his red curly hair on his hands, his soft skin rubbing against his own and his heart beating faster whenever the two kissed. Kyle even looked healthier, and Kenny hadn't been there for more than a day.<p>

"_Everything's right back where it should be._"

Sheila: Boys?

"_Jesus, that voice gives me chills. It's a good thing Kyle's so warm. He's like my little red blanket._"

Kenny: Yes, Mrs. Broflosky?  
>Sheila: Well, we, by whom I mean myself and Gerald, were discussing... what you boys are doing.<br>Kenny: Does that mean you're accepting it?  
>Sheila: Yes.<br>Sheila: We realize it's not fair for us to interfere in your life anymore, Kyle. You're eighteen now and it's time you made your own decisions and learned from your own mistakes.  
>Kyle: So you still think this is a mistake?<p>

"_Fuck yes!_"

Sheila: It doesn't matter what I think. What matters is that you have the freedom to choose what _you_ want to do with your life.

"_I don't know if that was an apology or not, but Kyle's face tells me he thinks it is._"

Kyle: Thanks, mom.  
>Sheila: You're welcome. Now who wants breakfast? I made waffles.<br>Kyle: Sounds good. We'll be right down.

Kyle's mom left and closed the bedroom door behind her.

Kyle: Did you hear that?  
>Kenny: All I heard was "We still think it's a mistake, but we're gonna let you learn the hard way."<br>Kyle: Screw them. They don't know you like I do. You're _my_ little blond.  
>Kenny: Little? Look who's talking. If you didn't have all that cute red hair you'd be almost as "tall" as your brother!<br>Kyle: Ike's pretty tall for his age.  
>Kenny: I guess. But not for your age. Anyway, your mom said something about waffles?<br>Kyle: You need to get dressed first. I don't think my mom'd appreciate having my boyfriend in his underwear at the table.  
>Kenny: You sure? <em>You<em> don't seem to mind.

Kyle smiled and giggled, which made Kenny very happy.

Kyle: Yes, I'm sure. Get dressed.

The boys got dressed; Kyle put on his large green hat, pants and shoes, and Kenny put on his orange pants and parka. It's the same one from the day they started dating. Kenny could almost smell Kyle on it, from when he wrapped it around him during the rain. It brought back good memories from that time.

* * *

><p>After they got dressed, Kenny picked up Kyle and took him downstairs. He giggled all the way down, which distracted Kenny, but he didn't mind. When they got to the kitchen, Kenny gently put him down on a chair, so they could eat. Kyle's parents weren't too happy with what Kenny did, but they didn't say anything.<p>

Sheila: Boys, did you hear?  
>Kyle: What?<br>Gerald: It seems that a few of the neighborhood's cats have gone missing. Officer Barbrady says 5 cats have gone missing so far.

"_Cats... I hate cats. Those things are like little drug shakers. I still remember when I used to 'cheese', as it was called, and it was pretty fun for a while, but this was much better. This was real. Most importantly, when I used to do it, Kyle was really worried about me. He was almost crying. I can't do that to him. Not again._"

Kenny: Do they know who's been taking them?  
>Sheila: Nobody knows. But the police is on it.<p>

"_The police? Those guys are more incompetent than Doctor Gouache. But that's South Park for you. Incompetent people everywhere._"

Kenny: These waffles are awesome, Mrs. Broflosky.  
>Sheila: I'm glad you like them.<p>

* * *

><p>After Kyle finished eating his breakfast, Kenny grabbed his hand and led him back into his room.<p>

Kenny: Kyle, I gotta go home now. It's almost time for me to go to work. And I still have to go home to pick up some clothes.  
>Kyle: Already? You know, you're lucky you're so damned cute or I might break up with you.<p>

Both boys smiled to each other until Kenny remembered that he really did have to do.

Kenny: I guess so. I'll be back in a while. Besides, you need to rest. The doctors said so.  
>Kyle: Alright. But you'd better be back today.<br>Kenny: I will.

Kenny gave Kyle a small kiss and left.

* * *

><p>"<em>I gotta get home and get my work clothes. Tweek's dad was very anal about that.<em>"

Butters: Hey Kenny...  
>Kenny: Hey Butters. What's wrong?<br>Butters: I've been sleepwalking again... This time I woke up with a shovel in the middle of the forest.  
>Kenny: Did you tell anyone?<br>Butters: No... You're the first person I told this to.

"_Is this kid fucking serious? He just wakes up, in the middle of the forest, with a shovel, and doesn't think to call a therapist or something?_"

Kenny: Dude, you gotta tell someone about that. It could be something serious.  
>Butters: Nah, I'm sure it's nothing. I... won't take any more of your time. It looked like you were in a hurry.<br>Kenny: Alright. I gotta go to work anyway. See ya, Butters.  
>Butters: Bye.<p>

"_Butters really needs some fucking therapy. His parents are constantly grounding him for everything he does, whether it was good, bad or even his fault or not. They just don't seem to care._"

* * *

><p>When Kenny finally arrived at the coffee shop, his first thought was about how much he hated it. The stench of coffee and cigarettes made him sick, but at least it payed well enough to help his family, and that's really all he could care about. He did his usual thing: taking orders, cleaning tables, sometimes filling in for someone who was in the bathroom... Pretty much everything that there is to do. He thought it was time for a raise for all his hard work.<p>

"_Better take it up with the boss._"

* * *

><p>As soon as he got within three feet of Tweek's dad's office he could smell the coffee he was always giving his son. Tweek's parents were similar to Butters; always causing him harm when they thought they were helping. In fact, all the parents in South Park were freaks, even Kenny's. Stan's were the only ones who were almost normal. Almost.<br>Kenny shook his head side to side to "snap" back to reality and knocked on the door.

Kenny: Mr. Tweak? Can I come in?  
>Tweek: M- My dad's not here!<p>

Kenny opened the door, but the smell of coffee was so strong that he had to put his hood on and pull on the strings as hard as he could.

Kenny: Tweek? Why are you alone here? Where's your dad?  
>Tweek: I don't know! Why do I always have to know everything? This is too much pressure!<p>

"_And here we go. Classic Tweek._"

Kenny: Tweek, dude, relax. Have you been drinking too much coffee again?  
>Tweek: N-No! Just a few cups in the last ten m-minutes!<br>Kenny: And how many is "a few"?  
>Tweek: I don't know! O-Over five, I guess!<p>

"_How's he even alive right now? Doesn't he know that that much coffee will seriously fuck him up? Then again, I shouldn't be judging. I've done pretty much every drug there is. Cat pee, heroin, cocaine, opium..._"

Kenny was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that he had been quiet for a long time. Tweek was getting nervous because of it.

Tweek: D-Don't just stand there without s-saying anything! That means you're waiting for _me_ to say something! What should I say?  
>Kenny: No, it's nothing like that. I was just thinking something to myself. Anyway, I gotta go back to work. Bye, Tweek.<br>Tweek: B-Bye!

* * *

><p>Kenny would've told him to talk to his dad, but he knew that Tweek would probably snap under the "crushing responsibility" that he was giving him. Besides, he could talk to his dad at another time; right now he should try to focus on the costumer who had been sitting at a table for over twenty minutes without ordering anything.<p>

Kenny: Mister, if you don't order anything, you gotta leave. Other costumers might need that table.  
>?: Sure. Will you just accompany me outside? I need to talk to you about something.<p>

"_It's Butters!_"

Kenny: Butters? What are you doing here?  
>Butters: I just thought we could talk about Kyle.<br>Kenny: About _Kyle_?

"_Does he know?_"

Butters: Yeah. It's private. Let's just go out back for a second.

"_Yeah, he knows._"

* * *

><p>Butters dragged Kenny to the back of the coffee shop, where it was empty.<p>

Kenny: What did you want to discuss?  
>Butters: I know about you and Kyle.<br>Kenny: Yeah, I gathered that much.  
>Butters: I mean <em>everything<em> about you and Kyle. Including that he got sick and fainted in the bathroom at his house.

Kenny was starting to feel uncomfortable. How could Butters know such a thing?

Kenny: How could you possibly know that?  
>Butters: Because <em>I'm<em> the one who poisoned him.

Kenny clenched his fists almost to the point of bleeding. Butters had nearly killed Kyle, and Kenny was pissed.

Kenny: Why would you do something like that?  
>Eric: Because <strong>I<strong> told him to. It was all part of my plan to escape. You see, if you two got outed as fags to his parents, I knew you'd do _anything_ to save your _precious little Kyle_.

Kenny took out the knife that he carried with him at all times (just in case) and threatened Cartman with it.

Kenny: And if I kill you right here, right now?  
>Butters: Then you will die along with him.<p>

Kenny turned to Butters and noticed that he had a gun pointed at him, but he didn't care. He couldn't die anyway. However, this gave him an opportunity to get some more information.

Kenny: Butters, what's wrong with you? He hurt Kyle! What did you do to him, fatass?  
>Eric: Oh, did I forget to mention? One visit was all it took. I was able to take what was left of Professor Chaos' personality within Butters and piece him back together. The perfect sidekick, wouldn't you agree?<p>

Chaos looked at Cartman in anger, but he knew he had to focus on Kenny for now.

Kenny: Why come back here? You were **out**. You could've gone to any place on Earth and nobody would know. Why come back?

"_Revenge._"

Eric: I have some unfinished business to take care of. But you're not gonna tell anyone. It is as they say: Dead men tell no tales. Kill him.

Chaos aims his gun directly at Kenny's heart, but he hesitates to pull the trigger.

"_This could very well be my last chance to take care of Cartman once and for all._"

Kenny: Butters! You gotta take control! Fight it!  
>Eric: What are you waiting for? Shoot him!<br>Chaos: I'm trying! Butters is fighting back!

"_I have to do __**everything**__ myself..._"

Eric: Give me that gun!

Cartman grabbed the gun from Chaos' hands and hit Kenny's heart. Kenny dropped to his knees and bled for a few seconds before Cartman approached him and aimed the gun at his head.

Eric: Goodbye, Kenny.

Cartman fired again, but Kenny's body vanished at the same time as his death, and Cartman and Chaos' memories of the events were erased.

Eric: What? Where did he go?  
>Chaos: I don't know! He was just there!<p>

The boys argued for a while, blaming each other, until they heard police sirens. Someone had called the police after they heard gunfire.

Eric: We'd better get out of here. I'm not going back to prison.

"_Trust me, I'll kill you long before that._"

* * *

><p>Kenny woke up in his bed a few hours afterward. To him, death was just a small bump along the road. But for Kyle it was permanent, and he knew that. He needed to get to Kyle's house as soon as possible and protect him from Cartman.<p>

"_Gotta save Kyle._"

* * *

><p>First chapter is finished. Chapter two should follow in a day or so. I was (and probably still am) having some problems with my comp so I was unable to upload chapter one. However, I kept on writing chapter two.<p> 


	2. Heroes

Chapter two. I'll try to put some romance in it, but it's not gonna be much.

* * *

><p>Kenny ran as quickly as he could to Kyle's. He noticed that there wasn't anyone outside, so he figured that it was very late. He decided to go in through the window to get Kyle out without being noticed. However, he made enough noise to wake up Kyle and, although he was happy to see him, was still a bit frightened.<p>

Kyle: Kenny! Dude, why are you coming in through the window?  
>Kenny: Long story short, Cartman's out of jail and he wants to kill you, so I gotta take you away from here.<br>Kyle: Are you serious?

"_Of course not! I came in through the window because it's fun._"

Kenny: Of course I'm fucking serious! We also have to get your parents and your brother. Now let's go!  
>Kyle: My parents aren't here! They went to see a movie. Ike's having a sleepover with some friends of his. And anyway, what are we supposed to do then? We can't just hide forever. Besides, he's just one guy. We're two. Even though I'm supposed to be in bed, we're strong enough to take him.<br>Kenny: Kyle, we really don't have time for this. Cartman will be here an-

Kenny was interrupted by the sound of Kyle's bedroom door opening slowly. It was Chaos, with a knife in his hand.

Kyle: Butters?  
>Butters: Shh... Not so loud. Cartman's outside. He could be hearing this.<br>Kenny: Butters? Is that you?  
>Butters: Yeah. I was able to overpower Chaos but he's hard to control. You gotta run! I'll try to hold him back for as long as I can. Go!<p>

"_Let me out, Butters. You can't win._"

Kenny helped Kyle go through the window, but before he left, he turned to Butters again.

Kenny: Butters... Thank you.  
>Butters: You can thank me later. <strong>Go<strong>!

* * *

><p>Kenny left and dragged Kyle away, leaving Butters to struggle with Chaos, until the boys disappeared completely and he finally gave up.<p>

Chaos: Eric! Get in here!

Cartman ran up the stairs and, when he saw that Kyle wasn't dead, turned to Chaos in anger.

Eric: I gave you one simple task – Kill the Jew. What part of that didn't you understand?  
>Chaos: Don't talk to me like that! I told you that Butters was stronger than we thought. He was able to overpower me and warn Kyle. <em>I warned you this would happen.<em>  
>Eric: This wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a fucking pussy!<p>

Chaos wanted to stick his knife in Cartman's heart, but this was his chance to get full control over Butters. He was able to convince Cartman that it was in his best interest to do so, and they left together and went to his hideout.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kenny had been dragging Kyle around for some time now, but without any sort of destination.<p>

Kyle: Kenny? Where are we going?

"_Excellent question._"

Kenny: I don't know, Kyle. We have to go somewhere Cartman won't think twice about going.  
>Kyle: What about his place? His mom's staying there.<br>Kenny: Right, after he tried to kill her?  
>Kyle: But he <em>didn't<em>. That's my point. Deep down, he can't bring himself to kill his mom.  
>Kenny: And what about Chaos? You think he's gonna care?<br>Kyle: Butters won't let him. Butters isn't the little 9 year old he was before. He's strong.  
>Kenny: Do you really want to bet on Butters' strength over Chaos'?<br>Kyle: I'll bet on my friends over anything else any day.

"_Kyle's right. Butters has stopped Chaos from killing **twice** now. This time he took over completely and allowed us to escape._"

Kenny: Alright, Kyle. I trust you. We'll go to Cartman's. But we gotta move fast.  
>Kyle: Agreed.<p>

* * *

><p>Kenny dragged Kyle once again, this time in the direction of Cartman's house. As they were running, a thought popped into Kenny's head – How was his mother? He hadn't even been to Cartman's house since they started "Coon and Friends".<p>

"_That gives me an idea..._"

Kenny knocked on the door and was greeted by a singing Liane Cartman.

Liane: Who is it?

"_She sounds happy. Does she like that her son's in jail?_"

Kenny: It's Kenny and Kyle, Mrs. Cartman.

Kyle turned to Kenny and whispered.

Kyle: Dude, what's with all this "Mr." and "Mrs." bullshit now?  
>Kenny: It makes them think I give a shit.<p>

Kyle was puzzled as to why Kenny would even care about that, but he decided to just let him be.

Kyle: Okay.

Cartman's mom opened the door and offered the boys some cookies. Kenny was getting pretty disturbed now, because of the way she was acting, despite the fact that her son was (supposedly) in jail.

Kenny: No thanks, Mrs. Cartman. We just wanted to know if we could crash in your basement for a while.  
>Liane: Oh, the basement? But it's so dark in there! Wouldn't you rather sleep in Eric's room?<p>

"_Fuck no. Luckily, I payed attention to how Cartman gets you to do pretty much anything._"

Kenny: But Mrs. Cartmaaaaaann! We really need a place to crash!  
>Liane: But... Alright then. But don't make a mess, boys.<br>Kenny&Kyle: We won't.  
>Kenny: Thanks, Mrs. Cartman.<p>

The boys were going downstairs when Kyle turned to Kenny and whispered to him again.

Kyle: Dude, you're fucking awesome.  
>Kenny: I know.<p>

* * *

><p>Once they got to the basement, they looked around and remembered everything. The table they used to sit at was still there, along with the "Coon Vision" monitors and the secret tunnel next to it. The "jail" where they put Butters and Cartman in was also still here, although it was almost completely destroyed.<p>

Kyle: Wow! I can't believe this is still here!  
>Kenny: What did you expect? Cartman's a lazy asshole and his mom's not gonna throw all this stuff out. She misses him.<br>Kyle: You're right. Now, we need to discuss a plan.  
>Kenny: I was thinking, maybe we could gather all the old "Coon and Friends" members and work together to get Cartman.<br>Kyle: "Get" him? You don't want to... _kill_ him, do you?  
>Kenny: He got you sick. He tried to kill <em>me<em>. He deserves it.  
>Kyle: Kenny, you're not a killer. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself.<br>Kenny: I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Now then, we need to barricade ourselves here. Do you remember where the escape tunnel is?  
>Kyle: Yeah, it's right here, next to the "Coon Vision" sign. We made it after Cartman left so he doesn't know about it.<br>Kenny: Good. We're gonna rest here for the night and gather people in the morning. We can call Token, Stan, Clyde and Timmy.  
>Kyle: What about Bradley?<br>Kenny: Bradley's gone. He went to "fight evil monsters throughout the universe". Fucking prick.  
>Kyle: We should rest. It's way past midnight.<br>Kenny: That reminds me... Why was Cartman's mom still awake?  
>Kyle: She's a slut. Why do you think?<br>Kenny: I guess you're right. Now come on, let's go to sleep.

The boys found old sleeping bags and blankets and were able to put them together into a makeshift bed.

Kenny: Well, it's not much but it'll get us through the night.  
>Kyle: Yeah, if we... squeeze in real tight.<p>

"_I like that idea._"

The boys stripped down to their underwear and got into their "bed" together. Kenny noticed that Kyle was a bit cold, so he wrapped his arms around him to try to warm him up.

Kyle: Kenny, I can't breathe.  
>Kenny: Sorry. You just feel a little cold. Are you alright?<p>

Kyle smiled at Kenny, which made him relax a bit.

Kyle: I'm fine, Ken. Besides, I got my big golden blanket to warm me up and use as a pillow.

Kyle put his head against Kenny's chest, which made the latter smile and blush.

Kenny: And I got my little red blanket. But we gotta sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day.

"_Tomorrow... Tomorrow we gather strength and take down Cartman once and for all._"

* * *

><p>Cartman: Well, Kenny? Are you gonna shoot me or are you gonna ask your boyfriend for permission?<br>Kenny: Fuck you, Cartman!  
>Kyle: Kenny, no!<p>

Kenny fired, and Cartman started bleeding out of his stomach.

Cartman: I guess you're not such a little pussy after all.  
>Kenny: I guess not.<p>

Kenny fired again, this time aiming for his heart. Cartman dropped to the ground. He was dead.

Kyle: Kenny... What did you do?

Kyle started crying, so Kenny approached him to try and calm him down.

Kenny: It was the only way.  
>Kyle: No it wasn't! Butters was down! You had a gun on him! There was nothing he could've done! Why did you do that?<br>Kenny: What he did to you... He deserved it!  
>Kyle: Fuck you! I don't want to see or hear from you ever again!<br>Kenny: Kyle! Don't say that, please!  
>Kyle: Goodbye, Kenny.<p>

With that, Kyle vanished into thin air.

Kenny: KYLE!

Kenny woke up in a cold sweat, with his heart pounding in his chest. It was just a nightmare.

Kenny: Just a nightmare... It means nothing.

"_Nothing at all._"

* * *

><p>Kenny woke up to Kyle getting dressed. He had woken up before Kenny so that he could take care of anything he needed.<p>

"_I really need some coffee. I hope Cartman's mom has some._"

Kyle noticed Kenny's startled expression and became concerned.

Kyle: Ken? What's wrong?  
>Kenny: It's nothing. I just had some trouble sleeping. I need coffee.<p>

"_What happened to 'Coffee is the most disgusting drink ever made?'_"

Kyle: I can ask her to make you some.  
>Kenny: Thanks. I'm going to take a quick shower.<br>Kyle: Alright. I'll be waiting for you here.

* * *

><p>The boys left the basement and kissed for a short while before Kyle headed into the kitchen and Kenny headed into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and went into the kitchen. Cartman's mom had already made some coffee for him.<p>

Kenny: Mrs. Cartman?  
>Liane: Yes, Kenny?<br>Kenny: Thanks for the coffee.  
>Liane: You're welcome, sweetie. I hope it's good.<br>Kenny: ...Mrs. Cartman, can I ask you something?  
>Liane: Sure, Kenny. Anything.<br>Kenny: Don't you miss your son? You just seem so happy despite everything that's happened.  
>Liane: Sure, I miss him. But he writes me every day, telling me all about his vacation over in Florida.<p>

"_And that explains that. Cartman's lying to his mom. Not a big surprise._"

Kenny: I was just curious. I'm going to take this coffee downstairs to the basement.  
>Liane: Alright, Kenny. Don't make a mess down there...<p>

"_Cartman's mom is too sweet. I wish my mom was like her._" thought Kenny as he smiled.

Kenny: I won't.

* * *

><p>When Kenny got downstairs, he found Kyle getting ready to leave.<p>

Kenny: What are you doing?  
>Kyle: What's it look like? I'm gonna help you get some of our friends here.<br>Kenny: Dude, phones _do _exist, you know?  
>Kyle: Do you know Timmy's phone number? Or Token's? Or anyone else's besides Stan's?<br>Kenny: Good point. Let me just finish this coffee and we'll go.  
>Kyle: I thought you hated coffee.<br>Kenny: Desperate times.

* * *

><p>Kenny finished drinking his coffee and took Kyle through the escape tunnel. They didn't want to be seen leaving through the front door, in case someone was watching. The tunnel led them to Stark's Pond. It had taken a very long time to make, but it was done properly.<p>

Kyle: Who should we visit first?  
>Kenny: Stan, obviously. He's most likely to help us fight Cartman.<br>Kyle: What about Wendy?  
>Kenny: She'd be willing too bu-<br>Kyle: No, I mean what if Stan won't help us because he's with Wendy?

"_Kyle has a good point._"

Kenny: We'll just have to convince him.

* * *

><p>On their way to Stan's house, the boys ran into Barbrady. It seemed that he was still looking for the missing cats.<p>

Barbrady: Hello boys. Have you seen any cats?  
>Kenny: No.<br>Barbrady: It seems whoever was taking the cats sped things up and took every single cat in South Park.  
>Kenny: What? Why?<br>Barbrady: We think they're selling cat urine to children as drugs.

"_Fucking cat pee. Fucking disgusting. Hallucinations it gave you were awesome, though._"

Kyle: Well, they're not selling it here in South Park. We'd have noticed something.

"_I'm surprised you're even still looking for them._"

Barbrady: Well, if you see anything, report it to the police down at the station.  
>Kenny: We will.<br>Barbrady: Goodbye boys.

* * *

><p>The boys finally arrived at Stan's house. Kenny was relieved when he saw that Stan was alone. Kyle knocked on the door, and they were greeted by Stan, smiling.<p>

Stan: Hey dudes. What's up?  
>Kenny: Cartman's out of jail and he wants to kill Kyle.<p>

Stan's smile faded away with that information.

Stan: I knew something was up. I just didn't realize it was Cartman.  
>Kyle: How did you know that?<br>Stan: Cats have gone missing, did you hear?

"_Who hasn't?_"

Kenny: Yeah.  
>Stan: I figured it was someone who really liked cats, like Cartman, since they weren't being used for drugs. But I thought he was in jail. This explains everything.<p>

"_I had never thought about that._"

Kenny: Will you help us?  
>Stan: Of course! You guys are my friends.<p>

Stan told his parents that he was "going out with some friends" and left with Kenny and Kyle to get Token, Timmy and Clyde. However, the latter did not join them, saying that it wasn't his problem.

* * *

><p>Back at Cartman's mom's basement, everyone was wondering what they should do.<p>

Timmy: Ti-Timmy!  
>Token: We should call the police and set a trap for him.<br>Stan: Dude, the police asked for _our_ help taking down a meth lab when we were only kids. What do you think they're gonna do against Cartman and Butters?  
>Kenny: Everyone, quiet down. We gotta review the facts. Fact is, Cartman's out of jail and wants to kill Kyle. Butters is not himself anymore. Cartman found a way to bring Professor Chaos to life inside Butters. We need to take him alive.<br>Kyle: What about Cartman?

Everyone stared at Kenny for a long time, waiting for his answer. His nightmare was clear in his mind, and he thought that it was a warning, but he decided not to trust it too much.

Kenny: We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now, we need a plan. Does anyone know where Cartman is?  
>Token: I'll try to find out, but I'll need Stan's help and a map.<br>Stan: Alright. We can use a computer for that,  
>Kenny: Timmy, you guard the entrance to the basement. In case of emergency, we gotta run towards the tunnel and get the hell out of here.<p>

* * *

><p>Stan and Token were busy on a computer, trying to see if they could find where Cartman was hiding, Timmy was guarding the entrance to the basement and Kyle dragged Kenny to a corner so they could talk.<p>

Kyle: What do you mean, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it"? That's the same BS answer you gave _me_.  
>Kenny: That's exactly what I mean. I don't know how things are gonna play out. We gotta be ready to do anything to stop Cartman.<br>Kyle: Kenny, you can't do this. Promise me you won't kill Cartman.  
>Kenny: Even after all he did to you, you don't want him dead?<br>Kyle: I don't want you to lose yourself. This isn't you. I know you. And I don't know if I can stand to be with you if you do this.

Kenny didn't know if Kyle was right about him or not, but he knew Kyle. He knew that Kyle was smart enough to know about this stuff. He decided to trust him.

Kenny: I promise, Kyle.  
>Kyle: That's what I want to hear.<p>

Kyle gave Kenny a small kiss on the cheek and headed towards Stan and Token, to help them.

"_Today is the day. Today we get Eric Cartman for good._"

* * *

><p>That's the end of chapter two. I'll probably release chapter three in a day or two and decide whether or not I'll continue along this line of stories a few days after that.<p> 


	3. Back To Normal

Final chapter. It's kinda shorter than the rest. Warning: There are two long dialog sequences at the beginning.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Kyle's help, the boys had Cartman's location – the old City Wok. After it had been abandoned by Tuong Lu Kim when he went insane, the City Wok was shut down, but it was never demolished.<p>

"_I guess Cartman picked a good spot._"

There was nothing on that side of town, so the police wouldn't even think to look there and, if the boys ever found him and he killed them, there would be no witnesses, not to mention that they would never be found.

Kyle: Alright, we've deduced that Cartman must be somewhere around here, in the old Asian district.  
>Stan: That place is the perfect defense. The ground is flat, and he can see us coming from any direction.<br>Kenny: However, he only has one person: Butters. We, on the other hand, have four people.  
>Kyle: Four? Dude, you need some more math lessons.<br>Kenny: You're not coming with us.  
>Kyle: Why the fuck not? Cartman's after me. I want t-<br>Kenny: Exactly. He's after _you_. I'm not gonna lead you straight to him.  
>Kyle: Kenny, I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not.<br>Token: He's right, dude. We need everyone we can get. Cartman's dangerous enough on his own, but he's got Butters helping him. Butters's no longer the 9 year old kid he was. He's stronger and faster than most of us.  
>Timmy: Timmy!<br>Stan: You gotta remember something – It's not Butters. It may look like Butters. It may even sound like Butters. But it's not Butters.  
>Kenny: Stan's right. Alright, gather around. I have a plan. Do we still have Timmy's costume from "Coon and Friends"?<br>Timmy: Timmy?  
>Stan: Yeah, it's over there by the tunnel.<br>Kenny: And it still fits him, right?  
>Kyle: Yeah.<br>Token: Oh, I see. We can hide behind Timmy and just walk right in!  
>Kenny: No, that's too predictable and it'll be impossible to get in once we're close enough. We send Timmy in from one side, go around the back and, while Cartman and Butters are busy shooting at him, sneak in through the window. We split up into two groups of two and take them down at the same time while they're still firing at Timmy.<br>Kyle: That's perfect! But we gotta change our clothes. I don't think bright orange is good for camouflage.  
>Kenny: Neither is green!<br>Stan: Guys, this is not helping. We'll get together at Stark's Pond at 10 PM. The sun will be down, Cartman will probably still be at his hideout and he won't dare to come after us during daytime if we stay in areas full of people. Is everyone clear on that?  
>Everyone: Yeah.<br>Kenny: Alright. Let's do this.

The boys decided to go to their respective homes, as they thought that they would be safe during the day. However, Kyle stayed with Kenny, because the latter thought that Kyle's house was no longer safe due to his family's absence.

* * *

><p>Once the boys got to Kenny's house, they sat down on his bed, next to each other. Kyle was staring right at Kenny, which was making him feel uneasy. He thought that Kyle was going to ask something that he couldn't answer.<p>

Kyle: Ken?

"_Here it comes..._"

Kenny: Yes?  
>Kyle: How did you know Cartman was after me?<p>

"_At least **that** I can answer in a way that doesn't make me sound crazy._"

Kenny: He went after me with Butters. Butters told me to follow him and Cartman was waiting for me there.  
>Kyle: How did you escape? You'd think Cartman would shoot you as soon as he got the chance, or at least get Chaos to do it.<br>Kenny: He tried, but Butters couldn't do it. He fought back and gave me an opportunity to run.  
>Kyle: You could've been really hurt. You sure you're okay?<br>Kenny: I'm sure. How are _you_ doing? It's not every day you get death threats.  
>Kyle: I'm fine.<p>

Kyle was still staring at Kenny, which just made him even more worried. He was having a hard time breathing, like he was suffocating inside his parka. He decided to take it off, which makes Kyle blush and smile.

Kyle: Is that supposed to relax me?  
>Kenny: I need to lie down for a bit.<p>

Kyle's smile faded and was replaced with a very concerned look, which didn't go unnoticed by the taller boy.

Kenny: I'm fine. Just a bit stressed out over this situation. I can't believe Cartman would do this to us. He used to be our friend, more or less. He made death threats all the time but we never took him seriously.  
>Kyle: Nobody pays attention to people like Cartman because it makes them feel important.<p>

"_But maybe we should have..._"

Kenny: I guess you're right. Listen, Kyle, if we do this and you come with us... it won't be safe. I can protect you from a lot of things but I can't protect you from bullets.

Kyle gets angry and starts crying on Kenny's stomach, which confuses him.

Kyle: Shut up, Kenny. Just shut the fuck up.

"_The fuck?_"

Kyle: I'm not as vulnerable as you think. I'm not some pussy who cracks under the slightest amount of pressure. I can handle it.  
>Kenny: I'm sorry, Kyle. I didn't mean it like tha-<br>Kyle: You didn't but that's what it sounds like. Like you think I'm gonna suddenly snap, curl up into a ball and stay that way for the rest of my life. I have feelings, like everyone else, and I express them freely, but I'm not a fucking coward.

"_I did **not** expect that. But he's right._"

Kenny: I'm sorry. You're right. You're _not_ made of glass. And I treat you like you that way because I love you. I'm more afraid of losing you than you can imagine.  
>Kyle: And you think I'm not? I've known you all my life, Kenny. I know how close to trouble you always get. You just get lucky and manage to run away from it. But I'm always afraid one day your luck's gonna run out and that when it does, I'll be alone for the rest of my life.<p>

"_You'll never lose me, Kyle. I don't know why I keep coming back, but I'd like to think it's because of you._"

Kenny: You're never gonna be alone. I'll always be here for you, my little red-haired Jew.  
>Kyle: I'll always be here for you too, my sexy blond.<p>

The boys laughed together like yesterday but, to them, it seemed like years. Ever since Cartman came back, they had been on edge, unable to truly enjoy each other.

Kyle: I love you, Kenny.

The boys kissed for a while, until Kyle broke the kiss and started kissing Kenny's chest. Kenny had never felt this close to anyone. Eventually Kyle just lied down on Kenny and the boys wrapped their arms around each other, resting.

* * *

><p>They had lost track of time, until Kenny's cellphone reminded them that it was almost time to go to Stark's Pond to meet the others.<p>

Kenny: Shit. We gotta go.  
>Kyle: Already?<br>Kenny: Yes, Kyle. Cartman's not gonna wait around for us to go and take him down.  
>Kyle: Alright. Get dressed and let's go.<p>

Kenny put his clothes back on and the boys went to Stark's Pond together.

Stan: You're late. What were you guys doing?  
>Kenny: Sorry, we... lost track of time.<br>Token: Yeah, from the way you two are blushing I can tell _how_ you lost track of time.

Kenny and Kyle glanced at each other and lowered their heads without saying anything about what Token said.

Kyle: How's Timmy's armor?  
>Timmy: Timmy!<br>Stan: Woah, wait a second. It's true?  
>Kyle: ...Yes.<br>Timmy: T-Timmy?  
>Stan: What? Are you serious?<br>Kenny: Yes Stan, alright? We're dating. Now can we move on and stop Cartman? Or do we come back another day and hope Kyle's not dead by then?  
>Stan: Alright... I'm just a bit surprised. Alright, Timmy, you know what you have to do, right?<p>

"_Although it's really not __**that**__ surprising..._"

Timmy: Timmy!

Kyle leaned closer to Kenny and started whispering in his ear.

Kyle: Is that a yes or a no?  
>Kenny: I don't know, dude. We usually just ignore what he says and make him go along with it.<br>Token: Remember, Timmy: Wait five minutes _before _approaching City Wok. Alright?  
>Timmy: Timmy!<br>Token: Alright. Let's go.

* * *

><p>The boys arrived at City Wok a few minutes after that. They had to be very careful; even at this distance, Cartman could see them. Kyle is staying at the back, per Kenny's request. If Cartman saw them, that would be the safest place to be. Token is at the front and Stan is right beside him. Token is almost smiling at the idea of sending Cartman back to jail, while Stan is incredibly focused on just getting out of there alive. Now they just had to wait for Timmy to approach City Wok and give them time to get in and take them down. There was a faint smell of cats in the air, which only Kenny noticed.<p>

"_Guess Stan was right about Cartman taking cats. Jail must've seriously fucked him up big time._"

Stan: Dude, where's Timmy?  
>Kenny: Be quiet! Cartman could be hearing this.<br>Timmy: TIMMY!

"_That's Timmy. He's coming this way at full speed._"

Cartman and Chaos had started shooting at Timmy, so the boys decided to advance.

Token: This is it! Let's go!

Bullets were flying everywhere, but Timmy was safe, thanks to his armor. However, once the boys approached the window, Kenny noticed something was wrong. There wasn't anyone inside.

Kenny: Where are they?  
>Stan: What do you mean?<br>Kenny: They should be somewhere over there. There's nothing there.  
>Token: He's right. We should go ba-<br>Stan: Token? Shit! It's a trap!

Kenny felt a sharp pain in his neck and everything went dark soon after.

Chaos: Help me tie them up.  
>Eric: ...Sure.<br>Chaos: I don't understand why you don't just kill them now.  
>Eric: You wouldn't understand even if I explained it to you.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Oww... My head...<em>"

Kyle: Ken, are you alright?  
>Eric: Yes, "Ken", are you alright? I wouldn't want you to miss this.<p>

"_I can't move!_"

Stan: Let us go, fatass!  
>Token: Yeah! I mean, what's your problem? You need some fucking therapy!<br>Timmy: Timmy!  
>Eric: Be quiet back there! I got some business to take care of with the fags over here.<br>Kenny: Let Kyle go right now. Or I swear I'll-  
>Eric: You'll what? All your friends are tied up. Nobody's coming for you. Nobody even knows you're here except us. And we won't say anything.<br>Kenny: That's where you're wrong, fatass.  
>Eric: What did you say to me?<br>Kenny: I said "That's where you're wrong, _fatass._" Butters is right there. He's gonna help us.

Cartman and Chaos look at each other and laugh sadistically.

Eric: I gave Chaos a way to control Butters permanently. In other words, Butters is dead. He's not here. But you are. And I can think of a lot of ways to make this last for a very, _very_ long time.

Cartman grabbed a taser and used it, which sent a shiver down Kenny's spine.

"_I can't die now... If I die, Kyle won't be here when I come back._"

Eric: But first: Chaos, show Kenny how you're in control, and not Butters.  
>Chaos: With pleasure.<p>

Kenny lifted his head to look at Chaos and noticed that he had a single tear running down his face.

Eric: Do it! Shoot him!  
>Butters: NO!<p>

Butters turned around and shot Cartman in the arm, who quickly took cover behind the counter.

Butters: I'm sorry, Kenny. I'm here to get you out.  
>Kenny: Better late than never.<p>

Butters untied Kenny and Kyle and handed Kenny a gun.

Butters: Take this. Kyle, stay in cover. I'm gonna try to get Cartman. If I fail... You know what you have to do.  
>Kyle: Butters, don't...<p>

"_How can you still care about him?_"

Butters: I'm sorry, Kyle. You don't know what I've been through because of him. You don't know what he's capable of. He has to die.

Butters got up and started shooting at Cartman, but the latter had planned for this. After a short firefight, Kenny heard a single shot and Butters fell on the floor, bleeding from his stomach.

Kenny: BUTTERS!

"_I don't care anymore. Cartman **has** to die. He's coming this way right now._"

Kenny went around some knocked-over tables and aimed his gun at Cartman from behind the counter. Cartman saw this and tried to fire, but he was out of bullets.

Eric: Well then, it seems you got the better of me. So what are you gonna do, Kenny? Are you gonna shoot me or are you gonna ask your boyfriend for permission?  
>Kenny: Fuck you, Cartman!<br>Kyle: Kenny, no!

Kenny's nightmare replayed itself in his head for what seemed like an eternity but, before he could make a choice, a gun fired. However, it wasn't the one he had.

Eric: I guess you're not such a little pussy after all.  
>Butters: I guess not.<p>

Butters fired again, this time aiming for Cartman's head. He dropped to the ground almost instantly. He was gone.

Kenny: Butters... Are you alright?  
>Butters: I'm fine. I don't suppose you guys would mind calling an ambulance anyway? Bleeding is kinda bad for your health.<p>

Kyle quickly dialed 911 and told them what had happened.

Kenny: Butters, you gotta hang in there, alright?  
>Butters: Ken, I know I'm in bad shape, and this sounds a bit cliché, but I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough to stop Eric and Chaos.<br>Kyle: The fuck you weren't. You just saved all our lives, Butters. Thank you.  
>Kenny: Kyle's right. Chaos was the weak one. He was always afraid you'd take over. And you did. Because you're stronger than him. You always were.<br>Butters: Everything's going... dark...  
>Kenny: Butters? BUTTERS! Is he breathing?<br>Kyle: He just fainted from the blood loss. Where the fuck is that ambulance?

A few seconds later, the boys heard sirens. The ambulance had arrived, along with the police. The ambulance quickly took Butters away, while the cops stayed to ask the boys questions.

Stan: What happened?  
>Kenny: Butters saved us. He shot Cartman.<br>Token: Is he dead?  
>Kenny: Yeah. But Butters got hit too. It's pretty bad. They took him away in an ambulance.<br>Stan: I hope he's okay...

* * *

><p>The boys were interrogated all throughout the night by the police. Everyone stuck to their story, so as to avoid getting Butters in trouble. After the interrogation, the police took them to the hospital so they could see how Butters was doing.<p>

Kenny: Butters? Are you alright?  
>Butters: Yeah. It hurts a bit, but I'm fine.<br>Stan: You saved us. Thanks, Butters.  
>Butters: Just doing what needed to be done. Am I going to jail because of... what happened to Cartman?<br>Kyle: Fuck no. Nobody said a word to anyone. This will be our secret. Right, guys?  
>Token: Totally.<br>Stan: Absolutely.  
>Kenny: Of course.<br>Butters: Thanks, guys...

Kenny dragged Kyle outside while the rest of the boys talked to Butters.

Kyle: What is it, Ken?  
>Kenny: Everyone knows about us now. You're okay with that?<br>Kyle: It's okay, Ken. I don't care what anyone else thinks. You're my boyfriend, and I'm not ashamed of admitting that.  
>Kenny: Thanks, Kyle.<p>

Kenny and Kyle kissed for a few seconds before Stan interrupted them.

Stan: You guys gonna... come in here so we can take a picture to remember this?  
>Kenny: Alright. Let's go, Kyle.<br>Kyle: Let's.

The boys got a nurse to take their picture. They were all laughing, even Butters. Everything was back to normal.

* * *

><p>And that is the end of chapter three. I was going to put some romance in the end, but I decided that in the middle was just as good. I might continue this series of stories later on.<p> 


End file.
